


Symbiosis

by Naveri



Category: Purple Hyacinth - Ephemerys & Sophism (Webcomic)
Genre: Arcades, Baking for Kym, But kym & Lauren are like "those bois are better than yours", CH5 is SFW, CH5 is longer than the previous chapters combined, Caramel apples, Domestic Fluff, Epic Bromance, F/M, Food Fantasies, Food Fight, Front row or go home, Gets spicier as it goes, I feed them because eph & soph haven’t, Jealous!Kym, Jealous!Lauren, Kieran is a tease, Kieran is an attraction at the amusement park, Ladellair Mission Impossible, Lauren has a thing for Kieran's long fingers, Lollipops, Lots of laughter from those who've suffered too much at the hands of soph and eph, Popsicles, Public Display of Affection, Roller Coasters, SIMP!Lauren, Series of Events, So fluffy it's tooth rotting, Spice, Spicy Fantasies, Wet Dream, Wiki being bros, Will & Kiki attract all the girls to the yard, Will is a victim, Will is superior at DDR, Will wins Kym prizes, amusement park shenanigans, and him entirely, and his lips, double dates, romantic, thirsty crowds, this is AU now
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:00:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28061325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Naveri/pseuds/Naveri
Summary: A collective of chapters that tell the tale of Lauren's suffering when it comes to the realization of her attraction for the handsome paradox that is Kieran White.
Relationships: Lauren Sinclair & Kieran White, Lauren Sinclair/Kieran White, William Hawkes & Kym Ladell, William Hawkes/Kym Ladell
Comments: 20
Kudos: 118





	1. Precinct Popsicle

**Author's Note:**

> These were meant to be one-shot's. But they kind of meshed together and had a similar theme? The food fantasies aside, it's all very closely related.
> 
> Most of these were all improv works for discord at an atrocious time on 24 hours no sleep, so I apologize if it's messy. I mean the entire thing, not just this chapter!

Lauren had always been rather perceptive. This perception in particular wasn't based on lies or half truths, however. It was visionary in every possible way. In every single way she ever wanted to avoid. _Who knew Lauren Sinclair would be so interested in the subtle ways Kieran White moved._

The Officer gulped the remainder of her shame, eyes pinned to the tall black haired man leaning on Will's desk. But it wasn't his posture fit with his slim waist and long legs that extended in a relaxed manner that made him so easy on the eyes. Or the way he laughed at something Will said and brightened up the entire room. It was something so much worse. An imaginary idea that was rooted and suppressed, only surfacing in her dreams and now breaching toward the light of her reality.

Lauren was shot from her thoughts as Will and Kieran doubled down on the laughter again. They've gotten close recently. Despite all the truths now laid out onto the table, Will himself had many to hide that she hadn’t known prior, in fact, Kieran may know more about Will than she does herself. Throwing away the small tinge of jealousy, she gazed on at the handsome duo. Kieran looked happy, normal even.

An attempt to train her eyes toward anything but Kieran failed the moment he lifted his hand and placed a long iced popsicle into his mouth, the color of mulberry vanishing from view. 

_Yes._

The entire reason she was distracted. He was taking his _sweet_ time eating it. She tried to avoid it. But he was almost facing her, and he'd smoothly roll the popsicle out of his mouth as his lips latched onto the blueberry flavor melting along his stained tongue. The way he lazily licked it and none the wiser to her watchful eyes. 

_My favorite._

Lauren licked her lips subconsciously. The local blueberry stall had these all summer, and she was too embarrassed to admit that she may have eaten one too many last year. Her discarded green popsicle was left untouched. She didn't particularly like this flavor. It was sad it would melt there until she forced herself to eat it. Lauren sighed, flipping through papers she didn’t even bother reading. Her eyes fell back to the popsicle on her desk. It made her heart ache. She never had the heart to tell Kym that flavor specifically was one she disliked. Her eyes drifted to the laughs of Will and Kieran. They were thoroughly distracting today, and because of that, she’s gotten nothing done.

_They are really getting along…_

Kieran's eyes caught her gaze for a moment. The popsicle fully in his mouth. He slid it out slowly, licking his lips and giving her an innocent smile. Lauren's shock at the length he could swallow made her brain fry. She turned away from the display that had the heat firing up between her legs. Lauren wasn’t even sure if he knew what he was doing to her, it was beginning to become a challenge to ever know what he was thinking every time she’d run away before he could see the blush riding on her face. 

_Yes. I am so pathetic._

She felt the towering presence of him as he sat on her desk. "Do you want to trade?" He asks smoothly, holding out his popsicle. 

Lauren peers up at him through her hooded eyes. With a smirk, she hands him the green popsicle and their fingers meet as she grabs for the stick. Without a thought, she plops it in her mouth and relishes in the delicious flavor that green _never really could have._

Lauren moans with satisfaction, a child-like smile on her face. 

"Officer" Kieran leans in with a whisper, blueberry tastefully upon his lips. "I think you just gave me an indirect kiss." He smiles as he rips the paper from the green popsicle and tosses it into trash. Kieran glances at her shocked expression, tongue slowly gliding along his new claimed treat and walking away. The wet popsicle was left melting onto her gaping lips, amber gems painting the memory of what she just witnessed and the words he tastefully served her.

And the thought that came next solidified her thoughts. 

_I think I may in fact be attracted to Kieran White._

With a heavy sigh, she watched him lick the popsicle with joy on his face. 

_God, I wish that were me._

Lauren stood abruptly as the thought that scattered along her brain, screeching into the void within her mind and gripping the popsicle she loved so dearly. With the other hand, she grabbed for her jacket, heading around her desk and sneaking out of the office before her heart exploded and with it, her pride crumbling into a heap of shame.


	2. Dreamy Droplets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wet dreams are better than nightmares. Right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more spicy than the last. Fair warning ;)

Lauren awoke uncomfortably at her desk, drool upon the research she's been digging up. Her jacket was nearly at the point of tipping half off her shoulders, locks of red tendril waves scattered upon the surface of her work. Lauren yawns loudly, lifting herself up to stretch out the painful aches that keep her fighting peace.

A deep voice sends her heart flying. "It's about time you woke up." 

Lauren jolts from her chair, falling to her ass as she backs up away from the whispering intruder. Lauren sighs in relief, rolling her eyes at her stupid partner.

"Kieran, what the fuck? Why are you acting like Kym?"

He's standing there in the shadows, hands on his hips and his coat pushed back with dramatic flair. He steps forward, form basking into the moonlight. "What? I thought that's what couples do?"

"Break into each other's homes?"

"Climb into their window." He pointed to the cold breeze drifting in, giving her a confident smile. She rolls her eyes, dusting her pants and standing. She pays him no mind, collecting the papers on her desk and neatly piling them into a stack. When she’s finished, she clears her throat from the awkward visit, eyes burning into the desk while she tries to calm her heart from bursting through her chest.

"Why are you here being a weirdo at almost midnight?" Lauren asks but she doesn't hear his response. Just the feel of his chest pressing against her back and his arms sneaking up behind her. Kieran tightly places his palms against the edge of her desk, shifting closer until he’s pressed and heated, trapping her there against the furniture. Lauren chokes a moan, the flutters of hot air tickling along her jaw. 

"Your little runaway act...it won't fool me." He nips at her shoulder, hands falling from her desk to the round of her hips. She gulps, too busy trying to slow down the reeling gears in her mind.

"Wha..what are you talking about?"

Her vision blurs, the world distorting. Lauren tries to grasp what is happening but before she knows it she's already laying on her bed, Kieran straddling her as he licks at the popsicle she traded him in the office earlier. Her throat latches, eyes gazing on at the droplets of flavored sugar caressing down his bare arm. Kieran’s black shirt is left unbuttoned, sleeves rolled and chest exposed for her daring eyes. The sweet droplets dripped between the crevices of his muscles, dancing upon his glistening tanned skin until it reached the seam of his pants. Her tongue darts above his belly button, lapping up the flavor she detests but right now it's delectable enough to savor. She licks up another droplet. Saving it from the doom of falling away from Kieran's sweetened skin. With a smile and bright blue eyes to match, his hand reaches out, index finger and thumb slowly parting her kissable lips as he places the popsicle between them. Her teeth bite at it in retaliation but her eyes say otherwise as her tongue darts out to grab for a taste she didn't prefer before but now it's not enough. Kieran bites his sugar-coated bottom lip at the scene, carefully placing the popsicle on her wet warmth. It glides smoothly as she opens her mouth wider, tongue fully out for display and burning lustful eyes pinning him with the secret desire she holds so tightly to her heart. 

Kieran groans with pleasure at the sight, pushing further and sliding it fully into her mouth. Lauren moans from the frigid feeling skating against her lips and the pressured push of the popsicle hitting the back of her throat. She hears his chuckle once he pulls it out, pulling it back and letting it hover over his lips. He brushes away a strand of his wild locks, pressing the tip of the popsicle to his mouth and opening wider. Lauren doesn't budge, frozen in time as she watches him swallow it whole. When his lips brush his fingers holding the stick, he pulls it out slowly, the treat all but vanishing and the remains sucked clean by the very lips she was desperate to kiss. 

She doesn't know how he did it and remained as if he didn't swallow a freezing popsicle, tongue lazily falling over the stick before he got bored and chucked it. With a pang, it bounced off her small trash can and fell into its abyss.

_How the hell did he do that!?_

Lauren pushes away her surprise only for a moment before her pride crumbles by the look he gives her. She watches on in horror as Kieran's face contorts to knowing amusement. His hand reaches out, fingers brushing along her cheek and his words tied with a devilish grin. 

"I knew you were watching me _the whole time._ ”

His voice echoes out the word.

_Time. Time. Time._

Lauren jolts awake at the sound of her alarm blaring. She slams her palm on it, pulling the blankets over her head and squealing with frustration beneath her heated cave. 

_I dreamed that. It was a dream. He doesn't know._

"He doesn't know…" she whispered, pulling away the blanket and sitting up. With a frustrated thread of fingers in her hair, she reeled back, head falling to the headboard and the noticeable heat between her legs coursing blood into her waking body.

She wasn't sure how she would face him today, they were planned for a spar meet up with Kym---

Lauren paused, the same horror of her dream falling over her.

_Oh my god. Kym knows. And she won't show up_ ... _meaning..._

Lauren slid back into bed, yanking the blankets over herself and screaming with disbelief into the void.

Only this time, it was a screech that lasted until her heart exploded and with it the locked desire she possessed that would soon end up in the hands of another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For anyone who is curious about the reference of Kieran swallowing the popsicle whole. 
> 
> [Reference](https://youtu.be/XCThnn46mi0)


	3. Baking Bromance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran, William and Lauren are all prepared to bake Kym some amazing treats at Kiki's place, until they don't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, Wiki Bromance FLUFF. BOTH OF THEM HAPPY. WITH A DASH OF JEALOUS LAUREN ON THE SIDE! MM DELICIOUS!

Lauren's frantic eyes shoot toward Kieran, who's currently donned in a red and green plaid apron, covered in flour, and licking away at the mess on his fingers. More so sucking at this point and again she has to burn away the desire building up. 

Not only that, he's laughing again with Will, who's busy wiping flour from his forehead and cleaning up the mess they made upon the floor not minutes prior when they had a food fight. The two of them acted more like teenage girls together than...well teenage girls. She was certain that boys didn’t act like this together. _What do I know though_ , _I’m not cool enough to be part of their club, apparently._

Kieran and Will bonded a lot lately, which to say wasn't a bad thing. Kieran needed someone after all, that wasn't...her. She inwardly sighs, placing down the spatula and watches them chuckle and rustle each other’s hair. Will threw a handful of flour at Kieran who turned away and pitched chunks of cookie batter back that was left in his hands. Lauren watched as it splattered all over the side of Will's cheek. The blonde cried out in shock, slopping it off his face and throwing it to the floor. She was so thankful they decided to bake at Kieran’s place, and not hers. Kieran cracked another laugh, lifting his fingers to his lips and sucking the battered cake from his digits.

Lauren about collapsed at the sight, the moment when his long and most enticing finger entered his mouth. Once he was finished, he responded to Will with a ridiculous laugh and headed to the sink to wash his hands. Lauren hadn’t even been keeping track of their conversation, or what they were talking about. She couldn’t focus long enough before being distracted by her alluring partner. Lauren shifts uncomfortably. He's suddenly so close to her and his tone strikes her down. 

_Get a grip, Lauren!_

Curious eyes catch the way her partner methodically cleans his hands. He speaks as he does it. "Kym will be upset you wasted a bunch of ingredients. These desserts need to be prepared on time for her family's celebration you know." Her eyes can’t waver from the scene. How precise his movements become when his fingers reach to shut the water off, the other hand reaching for the towel laying nearby.

"She knows I can't bake. There's no use hiding the fact that I failed." Will frowned, dusting the white powder from his apron. It was littered with images of watermelons. Just part of the theme of helping Will confess his undying love for Kym. Lauren smiled at him. And if that meant including an image of Will in a watermelon apron covered in flour in a kitchen then so be it. Kym was definitely getting a photo of it. _Love is tough._

Not that she knew anything about _real_ love. Her eyes found Kieran leaning against the counter in front of the sink. The dish rag laying restfully in his hands while his sleeves were bundled up tightly at his elbows. His bun was high and loose and his smile matching, She had never seen them both laugh as much as she did now. Now that she thought about it, it was all the time. Be it pranks or stupid whispers or inside jokes. _How do I get him to laugh like that?_

Was she... _jealous?_

Jealous of the way Kieran could easily laugh with him, how easily they bumped shoulders or shared clothing. How easy it was for them to rough house each other or something as ridiculous as shoving cookie dough into the other's mouth---

 _Wait, what?_ Lauren's eyes snapped to reality, Will busy getting revenge for dunking flour on him and trying to make Kieran eat cookie dough from his hand. It was unsuccessful, most of it smashing against Kieran's face that was turned away from the vengeful onslaught. 

They laughed loudly, giggling practically. What comes next is not a surprise to her. She knew something bad was bound to happen. Will’s foot slips upon the powder still innocently laid out on the floor. His hand subconsciously reaches for the counter, dragging the flour bag with him until it topples. He tumbles onto Kieran who was struggling out of the Lieutenant's grasp at the time. Lauren watches them fall with a gasp, and she fires up, fuming into a yell of curses at them as Will slams on top of Kieran and her stupid partner in crime coughs at the onslaught of flour pouring onto them and groaning in pain at the pure muscle squishing him.

"You idiots! Now we don't have any stuff left to make the rest of the batch! Figure out who's staying to help me clean this up. The other person is going back to the store and buying more ingredients!"

They sighed, their fun snuffed from Lauren being unusually grumpy lately.

"I have my car, I'll go." Will whines. He rolls off Kieran, fingers threading through his rustled blonde locks and dusting the flour away and crumbles of cookie dough raining from his form. 

“You’re only making this worse!” Kieran yelled, arms spread wide at the mess in the kitchen. 

“Yeah, it’s your job to clean it up.” Will smirks, heading to the bathroom to clean up. Kieran follows, the two of them shoulder to shoulder in front of the mirror above the sink as they removed the mess they made. Lauren hears the bickering tone of her subordinate.

"You're more of a mess than Kym, give me the towel!"

"I wouldn't be if you didn't throw dough in my hair." Will whined with annoyance pushing Kieran out of the way to dunk water on his head full of flour and dough. 

"You're hogging the sink, move over." 

She hears Kieran snap back and then the sound of splashing water and more loud belting laughs. Lauren ignores the tingles of jealousy, getting to work on cleaning the countertops and organizing the cookie trays for their _eventual_ baking. She turns as Will announces his departure. Will waves them off, grabbing for one of Kieran's hats and smoothly placing it on his head. “I’ll be back shortly!” The slam of the door is heard and Lauren sighs, picking up the flour bag and watching it plop with a thud upon the counter. 

She's utterly shocked and astonished by their friendship. In fact. It's almost questionable. 

Kieran doesn't seem to notice, getting to work on cleaning up the mess. Lauren doesn't bother stopping him, letting him deal with the mess upon the floor and finishing the touches on the surfaces. She's busy rinsing some of the dishes when he asks her a question.

"Do you want the cookie dough that's left?"

_Of course I do._

She loves it, in fact. So much. But he couldn't possibly know that. She's contained herself all night. But the composure all but seems to shatter once she speaks in a delicate, mischievous tone.

"Wouldn't want it to go to waste, better to finish it off." Lauren lifts a smile, ready to speak when Kieran steps closer to lean against the counter next to her. He hands her the bowl of dough, reaching for two clean spoons and handing one to her. 

_Spoons…_ Her disappointment dips but her spark of an idea rings to her. _Should I?_ She gulps, watching how unaware Kieran is to her particular thoughts and potential motives. He's already eating spoonful's as she sits there with the workings of a tantalizing, life-changing idea circulating through her mind.

She shuts the thought off, gently placing down her spoon and dipping her index finger into the dough. She pulls it back slowly, bumping it with her lips and giving him the most innocent look ever possible. Kieran had noticed the moment her finger went dipping into the bowl, she knew, but she wasn't ready for his darkened lustful expression as she sucked her finger and swallowed the delicious treat as he watched like a hawk.

When he follows suit and dips his index finger in, their bodies stall, eyes locking in tandem on the question that would crumble their worlds. But he doesn't have time to ask, she doesn't want him to. Her hand shoots forward, wrapping along his wrist and pulling him forward. Her lips reach his finger and consume the dough stuck upon the digit. There was no plan going into this, she reminds herself, tongue lapping up the entirety of what he had gathered until it was gone. But she can't seem to stop, and suddenly he's pressed against the counter, Lauren pushing forward against him as her lips suck eagerly on his soaking finger. 

Kieran pulls away with a little fight, answering her heated gaze with a dip of his middle finger gathering a large quantity of dough and pressing it to her lips. A sly sexy smirk paints his face.

"Open up, darling."

She obeys, letting him guide his finger forward until she's lathering up the sweet goodness she can't resist. Lauren moans, swallowing the contents and pulling his finger out to lick it clean. Kieran gasps at the sight, honed in and locked on to her every moment and lap of her tongue. When she's finished, they pull away from one another without a word, still too many emotions and words to express. It's just in time as Will bursts in the door with a bag and a shock of disbelief. They shoot their gaze to the door in such a manner as if they're purely a mirrored image of themselves. The suspicious gaze of the Lieutenant scanning between them doesn't go unnoticed, Lauren giving an innocent smile as Will yells out. 

"You guys didn't even clean!"

Kieran chuckles, smirk openly present as he pushes off the counter to plant a sweet tender kiss right upon Lauren's forehead. She freezes in utter shock, as if what she was doing before was somehow less ridiculous. 

Kieran shrugs his shoulders and lifts his arms with a mischievous laugh. "Oh crumbs! Sorry Williame." He freezes, eyes falling low with a tender gaze and landing on Lauren for a moment. "Looks like we got distracted."


	4. Cookie Crumbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kieran and Will get back to baking, for real this time and Lauren, takes a nap and is later greeted to a plate of delicious cookies! What could possibly go wrong?
> 
> Or right?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm having so much fun with these chapter titles.
> 
> This is the chapter that has solidified this work into the category of Mature, it'll no longer be not rated!
> 
> So, you've been warned ahead of time. There are indeed sexual themes here, and things are only going to get spicier.

The kitchen had gathered back to a warm glow, Kieran and Will, mostly Kieran, getting to work on making the cookies. Will followed him like a lost child, asking about the time length and measurements as if to store the knowledge for life if it meant satisfying Kym. Lauren meanwhile, sat on the couch, preparing the gift bags for the celebration they were going to have for her best friend. Kym didn’t like surprises. It was something like, “ _Don’t you dare prepare a surprise birthday party for me, I’ll end up in prison for countless murders.”_

Lauren snickered at the memory while her delicate fingers straightened the white ribbons she’d use to tie the decorated festive bags. Their simple design was littered with large watermelons made of a pretty laminate that shined a beautiful green in the light. The minor distraction didn’t last long however, her eyes fixated on her hands and the memories of the moment in the kitchen flooding her veins. Her tongue pressed to the roof of her mouth. There was no helping the glances he made her way, or when Will was busy trying to make the mixture, Kieran would turn and look at her, a little smile on his face and her, stupid flushed and unable to say a word or draw a breath until he’d go back to helping Will.

Ignoring both her thoughts and the dark-haired handsome distraction in the kitchen, she got back to work, placing an assortment of candies and food in the gift bags, along with other cute items, and lastly one miniature gag gift for each. She finished quicker than anticipated, settling back against the couch to take a gander at the plentiful of bags piled on the table. The dull sounds of laughter from the boys drowned out as she settled into a comfortable position on the couch and closed her eyes. 

_Maybe I’ll just...take a nap…_

* * *

Lauren woke to Kieran sitting on the floor in front of her. He had a plate of cookies in his hand and a smile on his face. “Wake up, princess. You’re going to be the first to try one.” 

A mumble escapes her, elbows pushing herself up into a coherent sitting position. Rubbing her sleepy eyes, she blinks and takes in the adorable decorated cookies. Frosted with green and pink, with speckled black spots. “Who’s idea was that?” Her voice, still raspy, salivated with the idea of milk and cookies. She watched the dark-haired man admire her best friend's work. The drip of the icing caked to the sides and entirely too messy, but it was perfect. Kieran finally responded, that warm smile waking her up. “I let Will take the creative approach. I just made sure they came out edible.” 

“They’re perfect...wait where’s Will?" Lauren asked, nervously casting her eyes over the empty apartment. 

“It was getting late and we didn’t want to wake you.”

She felt his stare, deciding to look at the cookies Will worked so hard on. “Oh...I feel bad.”

“He’s just glad you’re sleeping," Kieran said, the amusement shimmering subtly in his eyes and the little bite of his lip expressed the patience and anticipation on what her conclusions were on his baking.

“Right.” Lauren pursed her lips, letting her fingers snatch for one of the cookies stacked upon the plate. Kieran’s keen and curious eyes followed her every move, up to the moment when she bit into it. His attention caught sight of the crumbles falling beneath her slightly exposed cleavage that was rustled apart from her nap. Lauren froze, the feel of a large cookie crumble squished beneath her breasts. As if the ocean came crashing into the place, the feeling of drowning became too much now that they were alone. _We weren’t finished earlier..._ Lauren ate the rest of her cookie in silence, humming in satisfaction at how amazing the chocolate chip tasted.

“At least you are good for something, subordinate. Great job.”

Kieran gently set the plate down upon the coffee table, clearly satisfied with her answer, knees falling to the rug beneath them and his arms falling on either side of her hips. Her heart stilled to a freeze, the press of him coming in close and forcing her legs to spread and accommodate his weight. 

“Wha..”

He smirked, trailing the finger she sucked prior to being interrupted up along her thigh, caressing over her curved hip until it halted beneath the perks of her breast, the scrunched fabric the only thing left in his way to making her crumble. Lauren tried to conjure some words, but failed in doing anything but swallow dryly, with the thirst lacing her tongue and the feel of his touch firing up all the previous memories and dreams. “You missed a piece,” the acknowledgement finally graced her ears as he spoke. For once, she didn’t have a witty remark, letting her hands do the work. Her fingers gripped for the buttons on her shirt to pull them away and reveal the lacey royal blue bra beneath. Lauren resisted the satisfying noise stuck in her throat when she watched the assassin lean in until his breath coated her cleavage. 

“You saved me a piece? How sweet of you, Sinclair.” 

_Don’t make me regret this, subordinate._ “That’s all you’re getting," she sternly replied.

He chuckled with amusement, the tightening of his grip on the couch keeping him steady when his nose dipped into her soft mounds. She gasped, the feel of his tongue darting out to curl and gracefully grab the cookie crumble nestled comfortably between her skin. The slightest moan fell away in the air mixed with the deep lustful groan coming from the man on his knees in front of her. She didn’t stop him, she _couldn’t._ Those long delicate fingers pulling away her bra and her perky hard nipple escaping its confines to greet the air for a moment before vanishing, completely encapsulated by his hot tongue. Her hands desperately shot out to grip into his locks as he worked her. Wound her up.

_Does he know? Does he know how badly I’m addicted to the way his tongue moves?_

Her toes curled when his teeth came out to bite gently, his left hand pulling away the other side to greet her other breast. The sound of a pop in the air made her squirm, thighs spreading further when he practically leaned on top of her upon the couch. His hot lips fell to the dry nipple, fingers busy playing with the other. 

“Kieran….your tongue...ah!” She felt the way his hips grinded into her, frantic hands clinging to his scalp, to his shoulders, wishing she could cling to his hot breath. He turned the coil in the pit of her stomach, but it slowed to a stop when he pulled away, hands leaving her soft warmth and pushing up off her with the most satisfied smirk etched to his sharp, carved and beautiful features. 

“That’s all you’re getting," he stated, licking his lips.

Lauren was left, mouth in a gap, watching him walk away to start cleaning up the kitchen. She quickly fixed her bra, leaving the buttons undone. _How dare he just walk away._ Brain falling to mush and her stupid desires swimming into her mind, she grabbed for another cookie, letting the loud bite get his attention. Oceans of cerulean caught her eyes that peered from over his shoulder just in time to see what she had done. Lauren feigned a gasp, perking her lips and her index finger coming to tap at her bottom lip. 

“Oops, looks like I lost a piece.” 

A devilish grin graced the man of her forbidden desires, his saunter slow and seductive. Kieran pushed his hair back from his eyes as he stalled near the couch. He was standing, towering over her until he was leaning in close, sweet cookie coated lips hovering over hers, as if to truly kiss her this time. “I suppose I’ll have to find it for my dear minx.” 

With a gulp, Lauren brought the rest of the cookie to her mouth and nibbled. Unplanned and foolishly so, the cookie snapped in half at her next bite, the rest of it tumbling into her shirt. Brain too frazzled to think about the consequences of taunting the man, Lauren hadn’t realized his knees coming to rest upon the couch on either side of her hips, teeth slightly baring themselves to nibble at her ear lobe.

“Messy girl...I suppose I’m going to have to _clean you up._ ” 

Lauren hadn’t remembered the rest of the moments after he whispered something so scandalous into her ear that was presented with promises, desires, and scorching wet heat from his breath. In fact, the foolish officer, for a little while, questioned whether it was even real, or if it was just another wet dream. Considering she woke on the couch she slept on prior. Or, considering her shirt was buttoned and her breasts free of any crumbs. She even counted the cookies twenty times over the next day to process if there were in fact two missing, and yet. There were not. Kieran acted like nothing had happened, even watching her frantically count each cookie over and over, but he said nothing and there was certainly, absolutely, positively, no way she was going to ask _him_.

* * *

Lauren reached the precinct that Monday morning, letting the lingering confusion and wonder dance in the past of the weekend and clearing her mind with determination. Swiftly, she opened her locker, a blue letter gracefully falling to the tiled floor. Written in delicate cursive upon the front, her face began to flush at the word presented to her. 

𝐹𝑜𝓇 𝓎𝑜𝓊, 𝓂𝓎 𝓂𝒾𝓃𝓍 & 𝓂𝓎 𝓂𝓊𝓈𝑒.

_Minx. Minx!?_ Slipping the gift from the letter, Lauren held a piece of artwork done in pencil very carefully between her fingers. It was of her, blushing, lewd, and laid out upon a very familiar couch with her shirt unbuttoned, the detailed work of her shoulders bare with the straps of her bra clinging to her arms. The cleavage of her breasts were exposed and dewy with a tongue that was _very familiar._

Lauren screeched, the fumes of fire crawling along her spine and burning her neck with embarrassment. Lauren stuffed the art back into its place and threw the letter into her locker before slamming it shut with the pent up sexual aggression.

_It was definitely real and he purposely made me think it wasn't?!_

The sight of Kym cheerfully walking into the locker room made her grin, the taste of a devilish plot simmering in her mind. 

_I'm going to get you back, Kieran White._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I desperately want Kieran to draw Lauren an entire artbook of just her lewd.
> 
> When they're married, and it's their anniversary and he just whips out this book of the most scandalous moments LOL LAUREN WOULD DECK HIS ASS INTO THE NEXT GALAXY.
> 
> I'm also cackling over the fact that Lauren passed out over Kieran dirty talking ?? Tell me that wouldn't actually happen. FRIED BRAIN


	5. Apple Addict

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lauren plans on getting Kieran back after she receives a letter in her locker at work of an erotic drawing of her done by Kieran's artistic eye after their _eventful_ night in his apartment. 
> 
> What better way to get him back than a place he would suspect the least. 
> 
> In public, at an amusement park.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Actual important notes to the readers:**
> 
>   
> There are a lot of skips, and ‘switches’ in terms of POV, I hope it makes sense for you. This chapter was a chaotic mess to make. Originally, it was part of one whole chapter, that is now 10k+ words after it’s finished. So, I decided to split it up, mainly due to the fact that I want the chapters to be a bit smaller overall (both Chapters 5 & 6 being bigger than Symbiosis’s word count overall. LOL I had a lot of fun with this, I guess), and I like the spice to be in one big mass compared to the fluff in this chapter. Not to say there isn’t spice in this one, but **there is smut in Chapter 6! You’ve been warned!**
> 
> This is AU for the sake of it, they still work for the police department, and Kieran is still an assassin, he’s just _really good one._ Does this fic make any sense anymore? It just spawns Lauki and Kywi. **Gasp** Omg, it’s an Amoeba… _cue sitcom laughter._ I’m terrible at jokes, can you tell? As if comparing Kieran to an onion wasn’t bad enough.

The hard slam of the locker couldn’t compare to the revenge she felt coiling up inside. And yet, somehow, that revenge was actually turning into something good. Thanks to some planning. _It needed tuning_ _though._ Lauren was sure this would work with the right help. 

With a prideful smirk, she reminded herself who was the top between the two of them. That same pride higher than the ceiling itself the more she thought about it. As if she would allow someone like Kieran, a foolish smug face charming assassin, to tease her the way he did. Lauren let out another low chuckle. She’d make him suffer the whole day, _in public._ There’s certainly no way he wouldn’t notice, especially if they got _split up_ from Kym and Will. Lauren turned to her best friend, Kym, who flipped back a piece of her sapphire locks, foot on the bench and an elbow perched on her knee. She was standing there with a smirk written by the told tales Lauren had spoken just minutes ago.

“You have to do this, get him watching, _the whole day._ ” Kym winked, twirling her tie around in a circle until it slammed into her face. “It’s going to be great, it’ll be a…” Kym leans in, holding her breath for a moment. “A _double date.”_

Lauren hides the nerves that are on the verge of exploding, resorting to a skeptical look. “How do you know either of them will say yes?”

Kym spits in disbelief. “There’s no asking, besides, you really think those two idiots would say no?” 

_Yes. Will absolutely would say no._ And it would be a surprise if Kieran even showed up.

With a twist of her hair, Lauren bit her lip in worry. “Alright, for once, I’m placing my faith in your hands.”

Kym wiggled her eyebrows with anticipation, the gears turning in her mind. “I won’t let you down.”

  
  
  


**A few days later...**

It was early that Saturday morning when Lauren was greeted with the familiar smirk from Kym who wiggled her eyebrows, the conniving plan harboring between them. It had her feigning a grin, the four of them entering the park, and the two unsuspecting men ready for the day. As best as they'll ever be. Will already looked tapped out, more than likely woken up half the night by nightmares about what was to come. She was absolutely certain he said no, but was dragged along anyway. Kieran, who she hadn’t seen or spoken to much since their night in his apartment with cookies and a tongue she couldn't forget, fared better, but the look in his eye was pure nostalgia and the frantic look had her wondering what he was searching for exactly. They had only greeted one another this morning and he didn't pay her much attention on the ride there. She considered the possibility that it was just Kieran being tired in the morning, and eventually he’d warm up, but a small part of her was worried that maybe he didn’t think about her at all since their new found boundaries. Maybe it wasn't enough to entice him further. More than anything, it felt like he was avoiding her since that night. 

Avoiding her, even now. Walking side by side with Will, the two of them chatting away. Lauren gazes down at her outfit, a frilly, simple buttoned pastel green dress. It flowed nicely below her knees, long enough to wear to a place like this, despite her arguments with Kym about the decision. She even foolishly curled her hair despite how miserable it will look sooner than later. In an attempt to not sigh in defeat before the sun was at its highest point, she instead tried to imagine all the kind of food she wanted to eat today. 

Kym flew by, slapping Lauren’s right shoulder to throw her from her own little pity party and running in between both of the men. They split just in time to let her through. She led the team, blazing ahead toward the first ride they came across. “Yippee! Let’s start here!” Kym flung her arm out to the largest wooden roller coaster to their right.

Will groaned in the eventual dread he dreamed about, patting his pockets twice to check that he’d brought something for the headache that was sure to come. Kieran sighed, his reluctance more than obvious, but he accepted his fate. She didn’t show her displeasure, giving Kym an excited cheer, ushering them along so that she could set herself up to walk behind Kieran for any clues on his mood. She arched an eyebrow, analyzing the way he memorized the entire park on their way over to the entrance. Kym scrambled into line, the others more so nonchalant about riding for hours on death traps. Lauren decided to lean on the railing next to Kieran. She assumed it was a good idea for starters. For his _public teasing._ Kym and Will stood on the other side of them as they waited for a painful yet short trip that went entirely way too fast for her comfort. It wasn’t that she disliked roller coasters, but the wooden ones had her neck in a twist for weeks afterwards. Her best friend loved them all the same however, and that was all that mattered. Kym sat up on the railing, kicking her feet about and swinging haphazardly from left to right. “So, Kieran. You love roller coasters? Are you not scared?”

Lauren tried to ignore the low laugh coming from her partner. The way it had her toes curling. “Me? Yeah, love them. Front row or nothing.” 

“SAME!!!” Kym screeched, throwing her hands up off the railing and almost falling backwards on to a group of people. Will’s palms shot out to her back, pulling her back up and apologizing for Kym’s rudeness. She sighed, watching as the two started to bicker. Lauren held way too much pity for the man, and for his unfortunate sacrifice in her devious plans to make Kieran notice her. _I’m so sorry, William._

* * *

They reached the front of the line quicker than she anticipated, and neither of them still held more than a few words between one another. Her chance at subtle touches and quick glances already gone with the wind. Her legs wobbled to the front car, sitting to the far left and strapping in. Lauren painfully agreed to riding the front with Kieran, meaning they'd have to wait for Kym and Will to ride after them. Kym _always_ rode in the front seat or very back seat. There was no telling with her mood. Lauren tried to tap away at her nervous sweat with the back of her hand, ignoring Kieran's excited chuckles as the ride began. 

"Aw darling, are you suffering for me?"

She snapped like a turtle, trying to avoid their descent from the ground. "Shut up. Just stop talking."

Things were already falling apart. Plan and all. She hadn't considered that Kieran would be just like Kym. No in fact, she was almost certain he wouldn't have cared where they sat. Like the middle perhaps, where it was less terrifying. Kieran laughs into the air, his locks dancing from his bun as they ascend the top of the hill. His arms are stretched wide for a moment and he looks dashingly free. When he rests his arms back down, one curls along the back of the seat, his right hand falling upon her knee. He squeezes tightly, as if to reassure her that it’ll be fine, the smooth and careful caress of his thumb along her inner thigh the very thing that calms her down and it's all the reassurance she needs, to know that he's still thinking about their time together. His look returns to her and with it a sugar coat of secrets hidden on his tongue. 

"Well, if you want me to shut up, I'll have to communicate some other way." The flush of heat rises to the apple of her cheeks as they reach the top, too busy pondering on how to pummel his face into the dirt to realize they're about to drop. Kieran cracks out a full belly of laughs as they curve the high drop and Lauren screeches, the air whipping back her face and her stomach, now floored to the bottom of the seat. Her waist lifts with the belt and her hips hit the bar locking them in and for a moment she fears for her life. Without a thought, she clings to the nearest safety, which happens to be Kieran's body, dead locking his arm against her chest and pulling him close. He laughs the entire way down, and even through the curves and rushes of the ride pulling them along like a dream. She can't stand the tug and pull of the ride, landing her head on his shoulder and closing her eyes. 

His lovable laughs have stopped. But she's sure he is smiling. When the ride comes to its eventual stop, she groans, her head heavy and legs wobbly. Kieran unbuckles the belt for her, reaching beneath her arm to pull her up. She manages her way out, with his help and they exit to the bottom of the area near a shade of trees. The sun wasn't even at its high point and yet it was already hot. Lauren's mind is still spinning as she sits. Kieran hasn’t spoken since their exit, already heading off to grab water. Her brows perk in interest when she watches him emerge from the crowd, water in one hand and a caramel apple in the other. Though, he hasn't stopped eating since his walk toward her. By time he reached her in fact, it would be more than half gone.

"If you don't slow down, by time you give me that water you'll have finished your treat," she teases as he closes in.

Kieran gazes at the caramel apple in what she would assume is true unconditional love. Those eyes fall to her but the look never changes, and that flips her heart, makes her teeth numb, causes sparks to bite at her fingertips. Kieran smiles, licking his lips. "Trust me when I say, I plan on eating more than one today." His stride has stopped, but his mouth hasn't, practically moaning in front of her while eating the treat. She cracks a laugh to disperse the lightning shooting through her core, reaching for the bottle he hands her. Lauren attempts to keep her eyes off his annoyingly charming allure as she gulps down the water. Her eyes pin to his low lidded lashes, the way his tongue licked lavishly away at the caramel drizzle on his bottom lip. She wipes away the water escaping the corner of her mouth, eyes shooting away the moment Kieran's fall to hers. Lauren cleared her throat, unable to withstand the fire ascending in her belly and dismissing herself to the bathroom while they waited for Kym and Will.

It was only a short time after that she returned, eyes bulging at the sight before her. Three women surrounded the assassin like hawks. One taller than her, and the other two a bit shorter. Kieran can't see her honing in, her stride slow but meticulous. One of the shorter girls spoke up, "Wow! You're like, super toned. You work out?"

Kieran beams but the cringe expression that Lauren is more than used to stands out. He lets out a laugh that might stop hearts, his hand rubbing at his biceps. 

"Everyday. I have a strict regime."

"Oh my god! Hot!" The tallest gasped and fanned herself.

"Wow!"

"Are you in the military? Sounds tough!" The same shorter girl from before asked the question. Lauren suspected she was also the most eager. By now, Kieran saw Lauren swooping in. "No, just like to stay healthy and fit." He scratched the back of his head, his nervous laugh coming out husky and having the girls swooning on the spot. The tallest one practically melted to the floor, moaning out, "Yeah, healthy and fit is hot." 

"Hell yeah."

The adorable and eager girl chirped up. "You're like, really charming. What's your name? I'm Anna." 

Lauren reached her destination, clearing her throat to get their attention. She felt dull next to the girls in bright colored clothes and pretty make up. But the way Kieran looked at her in that moment left her breathless by the time she got her thought out. "Leaving." It was stern and clear. Lauren growled, snatching his collar and tugging him away. Kieran choked out, throwing away the last of the caramel apple stick and whining. "I already want another."

They got far enough away from the prowling women in time to see Kym and Will heading out of the exit. Lauren didn't get the chance to ask him what the hell that was all about, instead pushing him away and heading over to Kym. Will was pale as a ghost, tear stains present down his face. Kieran piped up before anyone could get a word, poking his finger to the air. "Let's check out the arcade, and let Will and Lauren rest."

Kym groaned, "Fine! I guess. That was pretty rough for the first ride of the day." She pouted, grabbing Lauren by the arm and stomping away.

* * *

The comforting sounds of laughter and fresh baked pizza had her mood ascending, their entrance to the arcade being quick as they found a spot to sit and eat some lunch. Things were shaping up. Will looked alive enough, and Kieran was _far away_ from those girls. Lauren gritted her teeth, slamming down four slices of pizza and chugging a soda.

Her best friend threw the spotlight on her, face stuffed full of food and locks of auburn still mangled from the previous ride. "Well, damn girl, don't save some for the rest of us or anything." Kym waved for a waiter, ordering more pizza and adding beer to the tab. _Oh no._

"Beer, no. Kym. No," Lauren called out.

"Aw, just one,” her whine picking up like an incompetent child. 

Will groaned, head slouched against the wall and his hands holding onto his stomach. "God, please no. Not even one."

Kieran looked between the three in curiosity, a story he was sure, one he didn't want to know, but could only guess. Not too long after the beer arrived. Kieran and Will ditched the two of them, knowingly wanting to avoid Kym. Out of a game of rock, paper, scissors, Will won, _with scissors._ So, he was the first to pick which game they’d be playing. Kieran didn’t have to guess, knowing the Lieutenant was obviously going to choose a game where he’d be shooting. However, when Will pointed to the dance pads, Kieran was sure he was imagining it. As if, magically there was some other game there.

“Oh, really?” Kieran perked up, that usual sass back on his face. Will gave a happy smile, heading over to it and putting in the coins. “Are you surprised? I did take dancing lessons.” 

“Of course you did,” he chuckled, taking his position and cracking his back upon the back bar. “Let’s see if those dance lessons were worth it.”

Will didn’t look back, tapping buttons on the machine. “Let’s test you first, and then we’ll see about a challenge.” 

“Playing hard to get, Hawkes?” 

Will held his smile, starting up the first song for them. Kieran was confident, or so he had thought. He hadn’t played a lot, but he was good enough to beat any casual player easily. But Will had a way with moving his feet at such a precise moment in a fashion that was both quick and smooth while looking seemingly easy. _Those dancing lessons definitely paid off._

It got him thinking, turning his head back to Lauren for only a moment by pure instinct to see her giggling behind her napkin while talking to Kym. The song finished, Will slinging back his hair and clicking his tongue. His tone filled to the brim with pity, “It’s okay, no one has beaten me yet.” 

“Is that so?” Kieran asked, turning his eyes to the man. Will had caught him staring at the girls, his face a mask of mischief and curiosity. One he wasn't familiar with when it came to his Lieutenant. It was intriguing despite the situation. Will didn't look away from him but shouted out.

"Lauren! Why don't you come show our dear Archivist a true master of the game?" 

Kieran watched Lauren's face turn to panic, waving her arms about. "No way! I'm eating. Besides, I'm choosing the next game,” she shouted back. Kieran observed the way she ate her seventh slice of pizza. Yes, in fact, he had counted since the first. Though, he probably missed a few when he was playing the game. If he had to be honest, he never saw her eat much before, and definitely assumed she wasn't taking care of herself. But here, she proved him wrong, and that made him happy. 

They played another round, Kieran almost coming out on top this time. He was a quick learner to the way Will played, he was sure like anything else, he could become skilled enough with it. After the sixth round, Kieran gave up. He still hadn’t beaten him, and it didn’t look like he was going to get any better, in fact, he only got worse. Will patted his shoulder, giving him a heartwarming smile.

“You’re _really_ good, you know. I’ll let you in on a little secret.” Will leaned forward, whispering into his ear. Kieran gave Lauren a devilish smile, even though she was completely oblivious to his gaze. She didn’t know he just got the upper hand in the advantage at winning against her.

* * *

Lauren feels the ocean blues of his gazing her way. She turns to Kieran, who matches her stare as Will walks up to them. Kieran saunters over, raising an eyebrow in challenge. “Go on, pick the game of your choosing,” he taunts. Lauren stands, palms landing flat upon the table. She sneers, pushing past him and heading straight toward the racing game, but he pauses as they pass by the shooting game. 

He pointed to it with his thumb, his innocent taunt boiling her blood. “Well, come on then, Sinclair. You _have_ to be a master at a game like this.” She rolled her eyes, stepping over to it to thrust the coins into the machine with a bit more aggression than necessary. They grabbed for the toy guns and readied their aim. He kept his smirk, making sure she knew how confident he was and cleared his throat.

“If I win I get…”

The sly smirk has her slapping his shoulder. “No,” she snaps. “No bets. Just play the game.”

“Aw, you’re no fun.” 

She ignored him, starting up the versus game and getting ready. She aced the first round, completely destroying him in kills and headshots. 

“Seriously, you have an obsession with headshots.”

“You make it so easy,” Lauren cackles, beaming with confidence. 

He smirks, saying no more and preparing for the next game. She aced the second one, and the third. By the fourth round he was too busy laughing too much at how angry she got every time he’d sneak up behind her and kill her character. He pushed her when she started coming onto his side to mess up his aim. He pulled away in time the next time her hand came out to pinch him, his palm flattening to her forehead to keep her from hitting him. “You’re acting like a sore loser,” he barked.

Pulling away from his hand barrier, Lauren screeched, ready to shove coins into the machine to start another game, **“I---I AM NOT!** WE’RE PLAYING AGAIN!” 

Kieran stopped her with his gentle hands, grabbing the coins she held, and presenting them in between his calloused tips. He slipped them slowly into the machine. They didn’t break eye contact as he did so. It set fire to her veins, the very thought of his fingers pressed along the coin slot. Kieran broke the eye contact first, pulling back to start up the game. He distracted her well enough to get a lead on the next round, causing her to screech in protest again. “You devilish cheater!”

Kieran asks quietly, purposely adding a seductive tone to his question. “What were you thinking about so intently, Lauren?” 

“Sh--shut up and play!” 

She tried to focus on the game, but the way his biceps peek through his rolled up sleeves has her successfully distracted. Despite that, she still almost won the fifth game. And that was okay. Kieran was more than happy with winning one. 

* * *

It was by the ninth round that Lauren was fed up with Kieran’s shitty playing, pausing the screen and closing it out to go to the main menu. She shoved more coins into the machine and chose a team player match, having him raise his arms in question. “What the hell, darling? You quit because you were finally losing? That was my second win.”

She didn’t bother to look his way, sorely disappointed in him. “No, you suck so bad it’s not as fun. We’ll do teams. You better not drag me down.”

“Oh please, we both know who’s the better one in a team,” Kieran said with nonchalance, lifting the toy gun and blowing an air kiss her way.

Lauren perked her eyebrow, swatting the air kiss away with her hand. “If you are the reason we lose, you owe me more pizza.”

“Deal.”

With some success, they actually won some prize tickets, leaving it to Kieran to hold onto them when they moved on to the next game. It was Kieran’s pick, and of course he chose something she was _exceptionally_ terrible at, all thanks to Will. 

**One too many coins later...**

Lauren growled in frustration, burning her glare into the basketball net. She couldn’t get a single ball into the hoop. Her partner laughed off to the side, twirling the basketball on his finger. Lauren wet the back of her dry throat with a swallow, grabbing for the ball he handed her and getting into position. Her arm came up, but was stopped abruptly by the gentle pull of Kieran’s hands on her shoulders.

“Relax your shoulders more, but straighten them. Also...” His leg split her foot further apart, his other hand steadying her hip to keep her balanced and upright. “Enough angle to throw. Only keep your body tight to keep your feet planted and when you want to make the shot strong enough. When you throw, you’ll want to use the back foot that I moved to help give you the air you need to make the shot and reach the hoop.”

Lauren stood there dumbfounded for a moment, staring at the ball and trying to relax her body at the feel of his hand on her waist and the heat upon her back. Taking his advice to heart, she threw the ball with grace. It fell through the hoop with ease, causing her to gasp in surprise. She cheered, clinging to the unsuspecting assassin. In return, he patted her head with a chuckle. Will noticed all the commotion, walking up to them with a smirk. Their Lieutenant slips his hands in his pockets, smiling with a challenging intent. “Finally good at basketball, Lauren?” 

Slipping from Kieran’s hold, she turned to her best friend with a bored expression. “I’m out of here, no point going up against the champion.” She waved them off to find Kym, leaving the two men with a new spark of competition rising up between them. 

“Winner takes all prize tickets.”

"You’re on.”

**_10 Minutes Later_ **

A group of girls crowded around Will and Kieran, squealing in unbearable thirst as the two men made perfect dunks in fast succession. Will was doing better, only missing one shot in comparison to Kieran’s three missed shots. Will was already defeating all the previous high scores too, throwing another ball and ignoring the noisy sound of the prize tickets spewing from the machine in rapid-fire following the squeals and giggles that were beginning to grate his nerves.

**Winner! Winner! Winner!**

Kieran cursed, throwing the ball he had in his hand with a bit of sore loser aggression. Will wiped the sweat from his brow, looking toward the girls nearby swooning his way. “Kyaaa!! He’s so good!” Another girl looked at him, a blush burning on her cheeks. “Oh my god, he’s so tall!” Her friend gave him a smile, leading the pack and heading his way. “Handsome, and his friend too.” The spunky brunette smirked, eyeing Kieran a little too long.

Will gave a genuine smile at their approach. A girl perks up and asks, “Hey! What’s your name hot shot?” He held the basketball between his arm and waist, politely replying. “My name is Will.” Suddenly, they were moving in, and more seem to have spawned magically inside the arcade. “Do you play basketball regularly?” He laughs nervously, nodding. “Oh, not at all.”

“What!? You should play professionally!”

“Yeah, you’re so good!”

“And everyone would love you, you’d be so famous!”

A bystander whispered to his wife. “Wow, that guy is ridiculously good.”

Kym looked over in curiosity at the commotion, eyes almost flying from their sockets at the sight of a crowd of girls surrounding Will and Kieran. Panic mode initiated in her head, forgetting about the game she was playing with Lauren to zoom behind a game machine and observe. The red head peered over her shoulder, sighing with a roll of her eyes. She snuck up behind her and whispered, “That’s the second time now today.”

“You mean to tell me, this already happened before?” Kym isn’t surprised. Lauren nodded, “Yeah, with Kieran.” Kieran is attractive, leaving him alone for more than five minutes would only lead to trouble. Adding Will into the equation and they might as well say goodbye to the rest of their day with their dates. Kym ignored the boiling instinctive urge to fight and protect the man she adores, squinting ahead at the scene. Lauren pulled her away, heading over to the hammer game to let out some aggression. “They’re just praising his skills, let him have it.” Kym mumbled in a disgruntled agreement, slamming the coins into the machine with fervor and swiping the hammer from Lauren who cheered her on. “Okay, beat your record! You can do this.” 

Kym readied the hammer, raising it above her head in one swift motion. “Yeah. I can do it. I can beat it this year!” 

“I believe in you!”

Kym closed her eyes for a moment. Hearing the giggles and faint approving moans of the girls flirting away with the man she liked for three years too many. She swung back, and then forward with all her might and gust, slamming it down with a loud thud. The pang of the bell rang, catching the attention of the crowd. Lauren and Kym squealed, hugging each other and checking the score at the top.

**New High Score!**

**K.O.L** **_903_ **

“YOU BEAT IT!” Lauren cheered out, grabbing for the hammer and stepping up. They took turns and gathered up a crowd in the long run, bigger than Kieran or Will could ever garner. 

* * *

The cheers nearby got the Lieutenant looking, perking up just in time to see Kym swinging the hammer down with a terrifying grin on her face. A few guys surrounding his friends praised the small woman's strength, the flip of his stomach causing him to look away and back at Kieran who had also noticed. 

"Well? Go on. Show her what you got." In any other context, Will would have rolled his eyes or groaned with annoyance. But _he did it_. He did what he promised. 

So, Will went first, parting the crowd with ease and mingling in with the other men surrounding the women he adored. Kym's eyes instantly lit up at the sight of her beloved precinct prince standing before her with an arm full of prize tickets. Her eyes were wide as saucers as he pulled huge bundles of tickets from his pocket, a silly grin on his face. "I told you I'd get you a ton of tickets. Now you can get all the plushies you want."

"That's so romantic!" Kym held her face, swaying from side to side. Some of the crowd awed, the single men and women cursing at their lost chances. 

Kieran stepped up next to Lauren, apologizing in advance when he pulled his pockets inside out to show her nothing was in them. **“Some punk ass kids robbed me blind.”**

She chokes on a laugh, hiding her smile. “An assassin, robbed by children. _Shocking, really._ ”

“Hey, don’t fret,” Kieran reassures. He lifted a finger for her patience, digging around inside of his back pocket. He whipped out a cute furry keychain of a pretty elegant fox. Lauren’s eyes sparkled, honing in on the item with her hands.

“Won it at the claw hand,” he beamed, waving a hand as if it didn’t take him forty four tries and a butt load of coins.

“That’s really impressive.”

Winking, his finger lightly traced her jaw. “For an impressive woman.”

She rolls her eyes with a smile, taking it and holding onto it tightly. “It’s adorable,” she whispers, holding it to her lips to kiss it gently. Kieran pinches her cheek, whispering softly against her temple. “Yeah, like someone I know.” Lauren admires the charm, slipping it carefully into her little bag and suppressing the flustered heat creeping up her neck. She’s about to thank him but he casually places his hands in his pockets and walks off before she can get another word out.

* * *

The girls didn’t question the abrupt desire to leave once they got far enough away from the crazy crowd. Kym spent all of the tickets and left with a bag full of plushies. Kieran and Will gave each other glances every once in a while, waiting for one of the women to speak up from behind them. Lauren eventually did, pointing to rows of lockers up ahead. 

“Let’s go put all your _winnings_ safely inside a locker.” Lauren patted Kym’s back, who still held tightly to all the plushies that Will managed to win. Lauren could tell Kym would cherish every single one of them, _or at least most of them,_ if she decided to give some of them away. Kym nodded without another word. She was obviously still in shock at how stunning Will looked, swooping in like a knight in shining armor and saving her from flirtatious and desperate men. They reached the lockers, Will paying without a word and handing the key to Kym with a smile. She smiled back, still hiding the blush she was trying to fight. Kieran leaned on one of the pillars of the overhead protecting them from the beaming sun, observing the way Will and Kym bantered while stuffing plushies into the locker. Kym practically jumped inside of the locker to prevent them from falling. “You won too many!”

“You wanted tickets, you basically forced me into it.”

“Not my fault you’re so good at them, I had to take advantage of your skills.”

They managed to stuff them inside the locker, slamming it shut and locking it. Kym’s head was still held low, neither of the two speaking. Lauren let them have their privacy, turning toward Kieran who was still leaning on the pillar, but he was observing her now. 

“Did you already throw out my gift to you?” His eyes roamed her figure, as if to find the charm he won for her residing in plain sight. She giggles, patting her small pack. “No, it’s safely inside here. Better to not get it mixed up with Kym’s hoard.” She receives a small smile, the spark of happiness there for a split second and then he’s pushing off the pillar to greet the couple headed their way who’ve hopefully worked things out.

“What do you guys want to do now?” Lauren asks, the three of them. They all looked around, minus Kym who kept her eyes to the ground. Will clears his throat, letting a comforting hand slip around Kym’s tiny shoulders. “How about _that?”_

Lauren laughs with a shrug. “If you insist, I thought you hated anything that went in circles.”

“This one isn’t so bad,” Will scoffs. 

“I don’t mind.” Kieran points out, gaining in on the fun of teasing Kym to look up. She does as their conversation progresses to see what they’re talking about. She squeals, grabbing Will by the shirt and yanking him close. “REALLY!? You’re actually going to go on the Carousel!?” 

Will smiles, gently gripping her wrists to pull her away from him. “Yes, as long you don’t make it a big deal in front of everyone.” Kym nods apprehensively, quieting down but the familiar energy returning and a new pep to her step showing. She’s about to walk ahead and lead again, but Will grabs for her hand, grasping it tightly and pulling her into a slow walk next to him. She’s smitten with surprise, but a loving smile returns to the face he loves and she squeezes his hand in return while they make their way to the line. The couple didn’t bother to look back to see if the two stragglers were following, laughing and merging into the crowd.

“What just happened?” Lauren asks, the shock still seeping in. 

“I think it’s better that we just embrace the fact that it was resolved.” Kieran gives her a smile, extending his arm for her. She obliges, linking their arms and heading for the line. 

* * *

Kym was a little aggressive getting on the ride. She secured the prettiest unicorn, pushing a punk ass kid out of the way in the process to obtain it. Lauren scanned for the lowest option, choosing the large tiger near the inside. Kieran just so happened to lounge out onto the lion to the right of her, his smile stirring something new in her every time she saw it. Will chose the seat, clearly the smartest one of the group. He sprawled out on it, leaning back and releasing a sigh as the ride started and the carousel music kicked up louder. Kym giggled loudly as they spun, raising her arms up as the ride pushed them to the ceiling and back down. 

It sped up to its max speed. That’s when Will started to groan in discomfort and also at the exact moment Kym flung her arms back a little too much, _again._ She went tumbling backwards in a clumsy fall and right into Will’s lap. He jolted with surprise at her ass squishing onto his thighs and giving a wake up call to something he’d rather forget in public. Will hastily grabbed her waist to keep her from falling while Kym wrapped her arms around his neck to hold on tight while cackling and swaying back and forth. Her movement caused his legs to go numb and the subtle urge began to stir within him. Lauren hid her giggle at her best friend’s unfortunate demise, watching as they started to argue and Will yelling on about safety and Kym being reckless one too many times. Kieran was enjoying himself, holding onto the bar as his legs swung off on the side. 

“Wanna see a cool trick?” With a thud, his feet landed to the ground, hand gently holding onto the lion. 

“No.”

Leaning in, he let go of the lion, acting as if he were about to fall. His hand quickly grabbed the bar, swinging out toward her and smiling. “You know you want to.”

“Kieran, no. And stop that, you’re making me nervous.”

He grinned, casting an eye to the worker managing the ride and waited for them to pass him by. Lauren protested, her subordinate flipping into a handstand on a moving ride. A couple of kids nearby laughed and pointed. Lauren cursed herself for laughing, flinging her arms into a panic as he walked on his hands.

“Kieran, oh my god stop! You’re going to get thrown out of the park!”

He flipped back onto his feet, casually laying back on the lion. “I got you to laugh though.” Lauren cradled her head in disbelief. “That’s not worth being removed from the premises!” 

To her surprise, she was coming to find out her plan spawned results she never thought possible. Like the bizarre things he’d do at an amusement park. There were a lot of things she was learning about Kieran today, and less than twelve hours to figure out _what else_ he could do.

* * *

Things hadn't changed after the third ride. Kieran and Kym were hitting it off better than she ever could. _With either of them._ Not in a weird romantic way. They hilariously already looked like brother and sister if seen from behind, but their friendship was more like best friends. _Best friends in a way I never could be._

They just finished another ride, Lauren pulling Kym away to the bathrooms to get a word out. With the crowd, Lauren grabbed Kym and took a turn, hiding behind the building. "What are you doing!? She growled.

Kym poked at her mole, utter confusion written on her face. "What do you mean? You're the one pulling me behind this building."

"I'm supposed to be distracting Kieran, but he's busy riding front row with you!"

Kym gasped, horror on her face. "Oh my god. Lauren! I'm so sorry, I was having so much fun. You know how I am with rollercoasters!" Kym fell against the brick, face pinched and her tears welling up. With a sigh, Lauren patted her head. "It's okay, it _did_ mean I could ride in the middle, or not at all. So, let's stick to the plan."

With a beam of delight in her eyes, Kym performed a salute. "Plan, initiating." She cackled on their way back toward them, the two men so completely oblivious. Lauren's heart flipped at the sight of Kieran licking at the drizzle on her caramel apple.

_Oh no! I know I shouldn't have given him my caramel apple!_

"Th...that's mine!" Lauren pointed with disbelief at Kieran, the two others watching on in interest. 

"You handed it to me, and besides, I _did_ buy it." He placed it back to his lips, licking away at the golden drizzle. 

Kym broke their little banter, tugging on Will's sleeve and whining. 

"I want to ride more roller coasters!" Will's face pales, all the while, Lauren scoffs, crossing her arms. "I want to eat something, since _someone_ stole my food. Plus, I'd rather not do any more wild rides just yet." 

Kieran’s eyes slowly observe them, squinting in suspicion when they land on Lauren, who feigned all ignorance. He smiles, letting them keep their secrets. “Well, I _do_ want ice cream. So, it works out.” 

“Alright. If that’s what you guys want to do.” Will sighs, but the terror in his eyes doesn’t go unnoticed by the couple ready to turn their backs on him. 

_Hang in there, Will._ Lauren smiled with reassurance, linking her arm with Kieran’s and waving Kym and Will off. 

* * *

They fell into the steady crowd, passing by the screams of the riders and the shouts from the gaming stalls lining their way. A man called out from behind one of the games stalls to Kieran's right, who still had the caramel apple resting on his lips. 

"Wanna try your hand at getting all bullseye on the targets and winning your fine lady here a golden ticket to the top of the Famous Ardhalis Ferris Wheel for the fireworks show?”

She watched the way Kieran’s sugar coated lips parted, pointing the caramel apple to him then her. "We're not--she's not my--"

Lauren's arm securely linked with his, tugging him closer with a wave. **"He would love to! He's got great aim!"** Kieran halted them with his feet, tugging away. "Actually, I think she would be better at--"

"Splendid! Impress your lady, good sir. Win that romantic moment atop the ferris wheel!"

Kieran shot toward her, snapping into her ear. "What the hell are you doing?"

"If you want to play the part of being my man. Act the part. Now go, show me your _skills._ "

Kieran's arm slips from hers, his fingers holding the treat toward her. She grabs it, watching him turn go step up to the stand. He pays and grabs for the toy gun, readying his aim and looks back, devilish grin and all. “Alright, my Lady. You owe me a romantic night atop the _Famous Ardhalis Ferris Wheel.”_

He knew Lauren was expecting him to make a fool himself, and he’s disappointed he doesn’t see her expression when he shoots all the targets with precision. He chuckles at the few gasps from onlookers and the deep laugh from the owner. 

"Very well done, sir! That is impressive! You are a marksman?"

Gently, he places the toy gun down, showing off a beaming smile. "Nope, just a jack of all trades."

Lauren stood dumbfounded behind him, crossing her arms and rolling her eyes. 

"Here is the prize you have won! Oh, one more thing." The man pulls out a variety of stuffed figurines of the Royal Family. "Pick one!" Lauren walks up, poking her lips as she ponders between the three choices. "I'll take her." 

"Lizbeth! A fan favorite."

They saunter off, the Lizbeth plushie tucked tightly beneath Lauren’s arm, the other back around her partner in crime. He was twirling the shiny golden tickets beneath his long fingers as he asked the tempting question. "So, do you want to stay for the fireworks show and go on the ferris wheel with me later?"

She played hard to get, shrugging with nonchalance and yawning. "We’ll see, **I may not be in the mood to go on anymore rides later,** subordinate. While you're at it, mister jack of all trades, why don’t you get me one of those.” Lauren perked her brow with eagerness, pointing toward the stand selling long spiral rainbow lollipops. Kieran’s laugh of amusement thrilled her, his lips curling as he gracefully began his walk backward toward the stand. 

“Darling, craving something that’ll last?” She smiles innocently, watching his smirk curl until he spins away from her to grab his downfall. _Was he really that easy? Did he so easily fall into my trap?_ Lauren brushes away the unsettling fear that she may just be in another one of her illusions, just another one of her blind moments of foolishness. _He doesn’t know the plan. He can’t know._

And yet, he returns, innocent as a lamb, pulling away some of the wrapper and handing it to her. She thanks him, their fingers touching and the shoot of each other’s gaze on one another makes them freeze, for only a moment. He waits, watching her bring the lollipop closer until it reaches her lips. Those molten gems of gold haven’t left the light blue pools of the ocean, her lips opening and a gentle push of the sweet treat has it laying out onto her tongue. It has him holding his breath, his gaze burning, but the moment her lips encase the long round spiral treat, he turns away. She laughs internally, _the plan is working. It’s actually working._ Her eyes caught the attention of the shine on his neck and the glisten of his collarbone from the burning sun above. It makes her salivate. Makes her lick with the frustration on whether or not he’ll make the next move today. 

Instead, she lifts her other hand that holds the caramel apple he was enjoying more than her. Extending her arm, it is left hanging between them. He notices, slipping a lock of silky hair behind his ear and smiling. Their fingers brush again and she holds her breath this time, his happiness brighter than the afternoon sun that still can’t burn her to a crisp the way her partner does. The way Kieran catches her eye, or the subtle brush of his protective hand upon her shoulder through the heavy crowd. A slight bump of their arms, or how he’ll hover close when they’re in line.

“Thank you,” his smile widening and his aura practically radiating heaven as he bit on the apple. He takes a bite while his hand slips into hers with ease. She doesn’t move, holding tighter and letting the tip of the lollipop hide her little smile. Kieran is the first to move closer, his face dipping near her and his lips brushing her loose locks of hair. 

“Ready for our date, just you and me?”

It’s the first time today she feels like her grip on the plan has begun to slip, and that small light of intuition shines through, squealing that she’s about to fall into _his trap._ Her ego brushes it away, and her smirk resides instead of the gaping mouth she had moments ago. That confidence beams and her thoughts become rampant.

_No, I still have so many ideas. He’ll never see it coming._

Her smirk fades, exchanged with a sweet loving smile, her hand squeezing his and then her tongue is lapping along the side of the long twisted lollipop. 

“Yeah, I’ll stick with you as long as you don’t drag me on any more roller coasters.” His laugh she receives is a delight. Hand and hand, Kieran leans against her body to press a light kiss to her forehead, a lighthearted laugh tickling her skin. 

  
Kieran clicks his tongue, giving her a wink. “We shall go wherever you wish, _apple of my eye_.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Random Notes**
> 
> ⭐ I made Lauren wear a dress to the amusement park for my own selfish plot devices. 
> 
> ⭐ Okay, it’s so funny that Kieran was happy over the fact that Lauren was eating but really she’s snarfing down pizza and soda because of those girls. 🤣 (I’m feeding them because eph and soph don’t). Idk how many caramel apples Kieran is gonna eat by the end of this.
> 
> ⭐ Kieran always comes out on top, at least for now.
> 
> ⭐ Will is the best DDR player. Lauren actually sucks. However, “It’s okay, no one has beaten me yet.” Is actually a lie, but you can probably guess who I'd want as the person who beats him. 
> 
> ⭐ I literally have no idea the right way or positions to play or shoot basketballs. I totally bullshitted that, so I’m sorry if it was wrong haha
> 
> ⭐ To anyone named Anna, no disrespect. I just like that name for cute short girls who like hot assassins.
> 
> ⭐ Kym's middle name starts with an O in this just for the fact that she can name herself K.O. Loser.
> 
> ⭐ Kieran doing a handstand on the Carousel only made me cringe about how dirty his hands would be afterward.
> 
> ⭐ Lauren realizes that Kieran let her win the shooting game when she’s back home in bed ready to go to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to [Senpai](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sorrysenpai/pseuds/sorrysenpai) for the spicy inpso on discord!


End file.
